A girl in my house
by Azumi Imonoyama
Summary: Winry datang untuk mengurus Ed dan Al, tetapi dia malah menyuruh-nyuruh mereka! Apa yang dilakukannya? RnR!
1. She's coming!

Entah kenapa saya akhir akhir ini jarang bergulat... eh.. bergelut di dunia fanfic.

Jadi saya memutuskan kembali... jeng jeng jeeeeeeeng....

* * *

FMA hanya punya oom Hiromu Arakawa... saya hanya manusia...(?)

* * *

"Hoaaaaaahm..."

Seorang lelaki cebol pendek boncel (Author ditonjok) yang dikisahkan bernama Edward Elric bangun dari alam mimpinya...

"Kakak?"

Seorang lelaki yang tingginya melebihi tinggi kakaknya sedang membawakan bubur untuk sang kakak tercinta...

"Al? Makanannya apa?" tanya Edward sambil memakan bubur yang telah disediakan oleh Alphonse, nama sang adik.

"Bubur jengkol pete semur daging buaya" jawab Alphonse dengan tenang... tenang.

Edward langsung menyemburkan buburnya, Alphonse menghindar dengan efek slow motion.

"WHAT THE NEXT WORLD!!! Dikau mau bunuh gue yah?!"omel Edward dengan mata melotot seperti komeng kalo lagi melotot (Author merinding)

"Loh, kan yang bikin bukan aku kak..." ujar Alphonse sambil mengepel lantai yang hampir melepuh kena muntahannya si Ed (buat pembaca yang lagi makan, Author minta maaf T,T)

"HEH? SIAPA YANG BUAT?! UDAH 18.917.013 KALI AKU MAKAN BEGINIAN!!!" (uwooh hebat! dia masih sempet aja ngitungnya...)

"Yang buat lagi ada di dapur... lihatlah" ucap Alphonse sambil keluar

Edward pun turun dari tempat tidurnya, dilihatnya seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya. Sudah 5 tahun dia tidak bertemu wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menoleh ke arah Edward

"Ed?"

Edward terkejut sampe ngga bisa napas. Matanya melongo, mulutnya kebuka sampe sampe ngga nyadar ada lalat numpang buang air di mulutnya. Karena Edward tidak juga sadar, tiba-tiba mulutnya Ed berubah menjadi toilet umum bagi lalat.

"Wi...Winry? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Semua lalat yang ada di mulut Ed mati (kok jadi ngomongin lalat?)

Sang wanita menjawab, "Aku kan akan tinggal di sini mengurus kalian karena oom Roy dan tante Riza sedang kerja ke luar planet..."

Edward melongo lagi. Mulutnya tidak jadi toilet umum, tapi jadi kuburan.

"Kakak? Kok bengong? Dan kenapa di mulutmu banyak lalat lagi naro bunga kamboja?" tanya Alphonse memecah keheningan

"Hee.. Agh?! Astaganagajim! Cueh cueh!" Edward melarikan jiwa dan raganya ke kamar mandi.

"Alphonse..." Winry memanggil Alphonse dengan suara dalam sedalam dalamnya dalam(?)

"Ya?" jawab Alphonse. Dia merasa ada aura hitam di belakang Winry.

"Alphonse... CUCI BAJU! SIKAT KAMAR MANDI! NGEPEL! Lihat tuh, masih ada debu di 30cm arah selatan, 500m arah utara dan 78cm arah timur!!! CEPAAAT!!!" Winry menyiapkan gada mautnya.

"Hiiiy!!!!" Alphonse langsung melarikan diri ke kamar mandi

"Huek..." Edward keluar dari kamar mandi, tiba-tiba Alphonse lewat di sebelahnya dengan kecepatan 3000/km.

"Hoeh? Win, si Al kenapa tuh?"tanya Edward, tapi dia langsung merinding melihat sang wanita telah berubah menjadi IBLIS... IBLIS

"CUCI PIRING, NYAPU, LAP MEJA, SIAPIN MINUM UNTUK GUE SANA!!! NGURUS RUMAH YANG BENER DONG! UNTUNG GUE ADA DI SINI... HAHAHAHA" Winry bertingkah seperti ratu IBLIS

Karena tak kuasa menolak, dengan sadar kedua Elric bersaudara telah menjadi BABU nya Winry Rockbell...

* * *

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang untuk melayani sang ratu iblis yang datang untuk bertamu, Elric bersaudara pun mengistirahatkan jasad dan rohaninya di kamar Edward...

Mereka pun berbicara face-to-face dengan berbisik... karena kalau ratu iblis dengar, habislah waktu mereka untuk menikmati dunia...

"Woi Al! Siapa yang nyuruh dia ke sini?!"

"Entah... mungkin tante Roy dan oom Riza..."

"Kebalik"

"Eh iya, tante Riza dan oom Roy..."

"Kalau gitu gimana dong? Mereka kan pulangnya lama.. mana pasti si Roy beli beli accesories untuk ceweknya yang bejibun ga keitung"

"Iya juga yah... mereka kan sibuk... gimana nih? Masa kita dianiaya terus sama Winry?"

"Lebih baik kita buat rencana aja..."

Mereka berdua pun merundingkan sebuah rencana licik tapi tidak curang (ngek?) untuk menghentikan sang ratu iblis berkuasa di rumah itu.. HAHAHA(?)

* * *

to be continued...

gaje kah? aneh kah? ya iyalah! (?) *disepak

apa rencana yang mereka susun untuk mencelakakan Winry? Mau tau? review lah!!! huehehehe


	2. Trap for that girl

Hohoho! terima kasih yang sudah review chapter 1!!!

enjoy nyaha~

* * *

FMA itu punya oom Hiromu Arakawa... siapa yang ga tau tunjuk tangan -ditendang-

* * *

Gausah pake cingcong ayo!!!

Sorenya...

"Al ambil sapu!!"suruh Ed

Al pun pergi membawakan sapu yang diminta Ed

"Sapu ini buat apa?"tanya Al sambil memberikan sapu tersebut

"Sudah jangan banyak cingcong ayo buat rencana... Jadi rencananya bla bla bla bla blaaaaaa..... ngerti?"

Sang adik kebingungan mendengar bahasa asing yang dipakai kakaknya.

"Kaga kak?? kakak kan cuma ngomong bla bla bla?"tanya Alphonse tulus dari hati

"Adduuuuuh alponse... itu kan khiasan kalo di jelasin semuanya bisa panjang lebar tauuu..... (Ngeeek)"jawab Ed

*Akhirnya Al dan Ed menjalankan aksinya*

"Al kemari!" panggil sang kakak....

"Iya kak.... ada apa?"sang adik mendatangi kakaknya

"Bagaimana? sudah siap?" tanya Ed

"Siip kak.... Semua sudaaah rebeeees...."jawab Al tenang

"Okay..... Lets Do it... jeng jeng Jreeeeng!!!"

Lalu Ed pun memanggil Winry....

"Win.... Win.... comee hereee.... (Teeew =_=")"

"Iyee Ed... kenape??" jawab Winry

"Gak pape... Eeeh kite nonton nyok?"kata Ed

"Haaaaaaaah??!!! Gak salah tuuuuh!!??"tanya Win

"Kaga... Udah ikut gua ajaa, Yuk jalan.." lalu Ed dan Win pergi nonton..

Ketika mau berangkat Al berpesan semoga sukses kak.... Dan Ed menengok ke Al dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menandakan sebuah isyarat... (Okelah Kalo Begitu)

Lalu ketika ditinggal oleh kakaknya Al berfikir lagi rencana yg dibuat oleh kakanya...

"Heeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmm, mulai dari manaa yaak????..............."Al tersenyum licik sambil menggembok pintu.

"Okee!!" kata Al. "Mulai aah rencananya...."

Lalu Al pun membuat rancangan jebakan untuk Winry...

_  
Sementara itu di bioskop.........

"Gimana Win filmnya?" tanya Ed setelah memanjakan mata di layar kain(?)

"Apanya yg gimana??!! film dono kasino indro beginian di tonton"omel Winry

"Haduuuuh padahal aku udah susah-susah nyari tiketnya looh tiketnya udah rare saking jadulnya..."jawab Ed dengan tampang pengemis tanah abang

"Dasar, gak ada yang romantisan dikit apa? Mending tadi nyuruh-nyuruh kamu di rumah"dengus Winry sambil marah-marah

"Tenang di rumah ada bagian ke 2 bersiap-siaplah terkejut hingga tak bisa berkata-kata... kekekekekekekekekekkkee(?)" Edward tersenyum licik

"Oke sopo takut rek(?)" kata Winry

_  
Di rumah...

"Yaaaaap!! Jebakan selesai, tinggal tunggu kak Ed dan Winry!!! Huuhuuu capek juga..." Al pun mengistirahatkan raganya di sofa.

"Al kami pulang..." teriak Ed dari pintu...

"Selamat datang... kakak.. Winry..." kata Al sambil membuka gembok

"Ngapain aja tadi Kak?" tanya Al

"Oh tadi cuma nonton Bioskop sama nonton kebakaran(?)" (looh) jawab Ed santai

"Oooh kalau begitu ayo masuk.." Al mempersilakan Winry masuk lalu berbisik kepada Ed "kakak aku sudah menyiapkan perangkapnya"

"Okelah Kalo Begitu...." jawab Ed (dia penggemar Warteg Boys yah? ngomongnya begitu mulu)

"Ih kaliaan ngapain sii bisik-bisik begitu? Ngomongin aku yang manis ini yaaa???"tanya sang ratu iblis narsis+geer tingkat stadium akhir

"Hooooeeeeeek... ==" Ed dan Al langsung melarikan diri ke kamar mandi untuk membuang isi perut

"Ayo kak...." ajak Al sambil tersenyum licik di kamar mandi

"Lets do it Al...." Ed pun tersenyum licik juga...

* * *

Malamnya, Ed dan Al pun menjalankan rencana mereka.

Sementara Winry sedang nonton tv menunggu makanan, Ed dan Al mengendap-ngendap di dapur.

"Oke Al, gini rencananya, oke?" sang kakak menyusun rencana dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti makhluk hidup.

"Kakak ngomong apa sih?"tanya Alphonse tulus dari hati. Dia mulai cemas, jangan-jangan kakaknya tercinta mulai kurang waras.

"Aduh Alphonse... sudah kubilang itu kiasan! Sudahlah, ayo kita jalankan rencana B!!!"

"Rencana B? Dimana-mana yang dijalankan pasti rencana A dulu kali kak..."

"Aduh adikku ini banyak nanya. Kan B artinya Berhasil! Loisimos! Berhasil! tenenenenenenenet"

Oke. Alphonse sudah benar-benar berpikir kakaknya ini sudah terganggu kejiwaannya. Tadi dia bicara pake bahasa yang tak bisa dimengerti orang normal. Sekarang dia lompat lompat gaje karena telah terpengaruh film Dora the Explorer.

"Al.... gimana??" bisik Ed kepada Al

"Beres kak, racikan masakan jebakannya sudah siap kok...."jawab Al tenang

"Khaahahhahaha.... akhirnyaaa... ngomong-ngomong resepnya apa??..."tanya Ed

"Resepnya pete, jengkol, terasi diblender bersama sarung tangan oom Roy Mustang yang tidak dicuci selama 1 tahun(?) dan sebagai pamungkas aku tambahkan boxer kakak yang terjatuh di kolong tempat tidur dan tidak di cuci selama 2 tahun(waaaah emang bejat niih) dan ada beberapa bumbu lain supaya masakannya menjadi sedap, mantap, dan mak nyooooooos *kata pak bondan*..."jawab Al

"Wahahahahaaaaa rencana muantab....(?)" Ed dan Al tos-tosan gaje.

Dan akhirnya candle light dinner with winry pun dimulai....

"Silahkan Win dimakan..." Al menyuguhkan makanan yang tampaknya uenaak tenaaan...

Winry pun tanpa basa-basi menyambar makanan tersebut...

"Auuum....nyam..nyamm...nyaam... mak nyooos Al..."

Ed hanya bisa tertegun melihat makanan yang parah tersebut dimakan oleh iblis Winry....

'Udah iblis, rakus pula. Emang keluar binasa ni cewek... ckck' kata Ed dalam ulu hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian...........

"Al ko aku pusing ya, abis makan ini?" tanya Winry

"Ohh tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin hanya perasaan Winry saja"jawab Al dengan tenang

Dan akhirnya Winry pun jatuh pingsan...

"Yahaaaaaaaay akhirnya rencana pertama berhasil... ke langkah selanjutnya.. Al!! Cepat ambil karung dan kerdus...." teriak Ed gembira ria.

"Baik kaakaaak...." Al pun pergi ke gudang

Gubrak.. Gabruuk Grompyaaang!!! *piring pecah*

"Ini kak... hoosh hooosh... haduuuuh lelah(?)" Al datang membawakan pesanan Ed

"Oke ayo kita singkirkan iblis ini..." kata Ed sambil memasukkan Winry ke dalam karung

Nah, beginilah rencana B:  
step1: masukan korban ke dalam karung step2: masukan karung yang berisi korban ke dalam kerdus.  
step3: buang jauh.... jaauuuuuh.... jangan sampai kembali lagi..... (emang parah niih rencana...)

"Kaka..."Al memanggil Ed

"Iya Al? kenapa?"tanya Ed sambil mengikat karung yang berisi jasad seorang wanita

"Mengapa cara menyingkirkannya seperti membuang kucing yang pernah aku pungut.... HUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Al pun menangis mengingat kejadian kucing yang terbuang dan ia berlari ke kamarnya.

"Hoeh?! Al!!! Tunggu!!! Bantu aku mengepak si cewek iblis ini!!!" Ed pun mengejar Al

Sementara Ed berusaha membuka kunci kamar Al yang sedang depresi, diam-diam isi karung bergerak.

"Hoaahem... Lho? Kok gelap? Dan kenapa aku susah bernapas?" Ternyata Winry terbangun dari pingsannya. Dia mulai memberontak.

"Egh? Kok ga bisa keluar?" Winry menendang-nendang karung itu, tapi dia masih belum bisa menghirup udara segar juga.

"Huh, pasti kerjaan kakak beradik gila itu nih..." omel Winry. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia pun berhasil merobek karung yang telah mengikat dirinya.

"Al!! Al!!! Cepat buka! Nanti si Winry sadar tuh!!!" teriak Ed sambil menggedor-gedor pintu Al.

"Edward... ALPHONSEE!!!!" Winry bangun dengan tatapan haus darah.

"Tuh kan..." Edward menoleh. Winry makin mendekat. Edward step back.

"Pintar ya, kenapa aku bisa di dalam karung itu?"tanya Winry sambil ada aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Egh... ee.... Tadi kita kan mau beli majalah, eeh, terus tangan kita tiba-tiba ga bisa dikendaliin!" Sungguh alasan yang ngaco berat.

"Ooh begitu... kalau gitu itu kardus buat apa?" Winry membunyikan kepalan tangannya. KRETEK.

Edward merinding ngga keruan. "Eeh.. buat motong rambutnya Al!"

"KUBUNUH KAU!!!" Winry mencekik Ed.

"GYAAAAAA!!!" Ed dicekik Winry.

Alphonse di dalam hanya bisa berdoa... tiba-tiba...

"Kami pulaaang~"

Winry, Ed serta Alphonse terkejut. Alphonse segera membukakan pintu. Tampaklah seorang wanita dan seorang pria sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oom Roy!!! Tante Riza!!!" Alphonse seneng ngga ketulungan. Dia lompat lompat gaje sampe sampe kepalanya nancep di atap. Winry pun menurunkan Ed.

"Hoho, selama kami pergi, semua baik baik saja kan?" tanya Riza sambil menaruh koper dan tasnya.

"Iya kok tante, semua baik!" jawab Winry ramah dengan senyuman.

'Halah, udah ngelakuin KDRT aja...'pikir Ed dan Al bareng.

"Ohoho, kalau begitu ini oleh-oleh untuk kalian!" Roy mengacungkan kue yang dibelinya.

"Asyiik!!! Selamat makaaan~"

Winry memutuskan untuk tinggal di situ. Edward dan Alphonse menyiapkan rencana-rencana seperti Noordin M. Top sekaligus Pangeran Diponegoro. Yaitu "explosion gerilya" untuk jaga-jaga bila ada bahaya. Yah, begitulah, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya......

The End

* * *

Hohohoh, gaje ==

review!


End file.
